Life or Death
by L-Lawliet-Fangirl25
Summary: When a mysterious task force of skilled professionals save Matt and Mello from certain death the universe is set off balance and new lives are at stake.
1. Nice Save

(Matt's Pov)

My tires squealed as I came to a screeching halt just before the police blockade. Damn they were persistent. I cut the Chevelle off and clutched the steering wheel. I was going to die tonight, there was no avoiding it. I took a long drag off my cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly.

"Step out of the vehicle with your hands raised." The front man instructed. I pushed the car door open and stepped out, raising me hands up in surrender.

"Man, since when were the Japanese allowed to carry such big guns?" I joked. They cocked their weapons. "I helped in the kidnapping of Miss Takada; I'll tell you anything-" The air around us began to swirl. The cops without helmets covered their eyes, I'd never been so glad to have my goggles on. The helicopter hovered in front of me letting a petite woman jump off. The helicopter went back into the air, still hovering over us. The cigarette fell from my mouth and extinguished before it even hit the ground. She was skinny and tall; clad in red leather pants, black leather boots, and a black leather halter top. I got the impression she wasn't a normal officer.

"I'll take it from here gentlemen." The woman said as she flashed some badge at them. The man officer looked from me to her.

"Ms. Wong, I mean no disrespect but we are taking this man in." He told her. The woman glanced back at me, her long black hair lifting in the helicopter's current and her dark eyes studying me.

"If any of you men act against my word Agent Noir will strike you down." I couldn't see the agent that Ms. Wong referred to so I wasn't sure if I should be scared or relieved. Agent Wong turned her back to the officer and started to walk towards me. One of the men in the blockade held up their gun and moved to fire. The gunshot blazed through the area. I jumped slightly and my mouth fell ajar when I realized what had happened. The person in the helicopter had shot him.

"You know how to throw a party." I smirked.

(Mello's Pov)

I held the gun up at Takada and frowned.

"Take your clothes off and put them in this box." I kicked the box closer to her. "I'll give you this sheet." Takada began to take her clothes off, tossing her shirt and skirt into the box. She turned away from me and held the strap of her bra for a second.

"May I have the sheet before I take the rest off?" She asked me. I sighed and went to hand her the sheet. Our transaction fell short when the doors to the truck were wrenched open and a woman flipped into the truck like she was somebody.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, annoyed. She was slender and clearly limber. She had long black wild curls, ice cold blue eyes, and rosy red plump lips. She wore a red shirt, embroidered at the chest with black lace, a black vest, and tight black leather pants, laced black gloves, and leather boots. Strapped to each hip she had a 45 caliber hand gun, and in her hand a 50 caliber desert eagle.

"Take it off like the man said." The woman instructed, aiming straight for Takada's head. I looked at her.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Agent Hasina of Egypt." She introduced. I should have noticed from her thick accent. Takada looked at her.

"The sheet please." Hasina put her magnum in her back holster I hadn't even seen. She walked over to Takada and pushed her against the truck wall. I watched her in confusion. Hasina unclipped the bra and let it fall to the ground, as well as a small slip of paper. I looked at Hasina, avoiding Takada.

"The death note." I muttered. Hasina knelt down and picked it up.

"Oh look." Hasina said with mock excitement. "I can hold you as a suspect to the Kira case." I smirked and crossed my arms. "Put your clothes back on, I'll just hold this." Hasina walked back over to me and held the slip up.

"So, you work for Near." I stated. Hasina slid the paper into her tight front pocket and smirked.

"I protect him." Hasina turned back to Takada once she was dressed and threw the reporter her phone back. "Call your boyfriend and tell him you did it." Hasina instructed. Takada punched in a number and held the phone to her ear.

"I-I did it." She told the receiver of her call. "Yes." Takada slid down the side of the truck and began to cry. "You are a murderer." She told Hasina. Hasina looked at me and nodded for us to leave. "Can you live with my blood on your hands?" I jumped out of the truck and looked at Hasina. Her expression was hard and her lips pressed into a hard line.

"I'll sleep well tonight. I promise." Hasina jumped down out of the truck and shut the doors, locking them. Hasina looked at me and then started to walk towards a white sports car. "Get in, Mr. Mello." She instructed.

"No." I told her. Hasina turned around and looked at me.

"I am not above force." She threatened. I chuckled and looked at her. She couldn't force anything on me.

"Not threatened."

"You should be, she knows every style of martial arts available to humans." A young girl said as she poked her head out of the car. She was at most seventeen with long brown hair, brown eyes, heavy eyeliner, and pink lips. I couldn't see her outfit at this angle.

"Fine, I'll come. But not because I'm scared." I told them Hasina giggled and slid into the car.


	2. Secrets

(Hasina's Pov)

I pulled the red dress over my naked body and sat down on the edge of the silk clad bed. I leaned down and pulled the black heels out from under the black blanket. There was a soft knock at the door before it opened quietly. I tossed my curls back and looked up at the doorway. Near was standing there in his grey pen-stripe suit. I slid my shoes on and stood up.

"You look stunning." I told him. Near tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled.

"As do you." I blushed and looked down. Near put his fingers under my chin and tilted my head back. "Where may I take you tonight?" I smiled and laced our fingers together.

"Dinner?" I offered. Near nodded, accepting my offer. Near squeezed my hand and kissed me tenderly. I held his cheek and returned the kiss happily. Near let my hand go and wrapped his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him walk me backwards. I laughed and into the kiss and let him guide me back onto the bed. "You know we are never going to get to the restaurant." I told him.

"Your deducting skills amaze me." He teased. I giggled and slid my hands into his hair.

(Caczar's Pov)

I leaned on the desk and looked at the one named Mello. He was eating a chocolate bar and staring at Alisa. His leather vest showed more skin than a man should and his leather pants rested to low.

"You know she's only 17 right?" I asked him. Mello looked up at me and smirked.

"Would you look at that, I'm only 20." I sighed and shook my head. I hated this job, it should have been Hasina's but no, she got to play wife tonight. I rolled my eyes. "So where's the albino fag?" Mello asked. I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms.

"Near is busy tonight and won't be assuming his duties until tomorrow morning." I told him. Mello nodded and took a chunk of the chocolate.

"So how does a Mexican like you get into a British task force?" I glared at him.

"I am _not _a Mexican." I said offended. "I'm a Spaniard." Mello shrugged and sat further back into the chair. "Near's special unit is very diverse. Hasina, our Captain, is Egyptian, Alisa, our gunslinger, is from America, Chie, our martial arts specialist is from Korea, and Bianca, our sniper, is from France." Mello nodded.

"That's crazy." He absentmindedly played with the rosary around his neck. "So are you catholic?" I smirked and pulled the rosary from under the callor of my shirt.

"I am from Spain." Mello chuckled. Alisa came over to us and leaned against me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm tired of working Caczar." She whined. I rested my hand on her waist and sighed. The girl was only a teenager, you couldn't blame her for being sick of work.

"I know you are, but it is a job you swore to do." Alisa sighed and closed her eyes. The office doors opened and Matt walked in, fixing his goggles and vest. His hair was still damp from the shower.

"That shower was freakin' amazing!" Matt beamed. I chuckled.

"I thought so to when I first came here." Alisa pushed off my chest and walked over to Matt.

"I really like it here." She smiled. "I think you will too." Matt smiled down at her.

"Yeah she really likes it here when she doesn't have to work." I teased. Alisa flipped me off and returned her attention to Matt.

"Thanks, and I hate working as well." He related. Alisa smiled brightly at him.

"I read you file today and I am mind blown!" Alisa beamed admiringly. "You're an amazing hacker. How do you do it?"

"Magic fingers doll." Alisa blushed and down casted her eyes.

"I hear otherwise." Mello muttered as he bit down on his chocolate. I chuckled and looked at the two men.

"You two seem close." Alisa looked at me and furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, we grew up together." Mello said nonchalantly.

"And Near!" Matt offered. Mello narrowed his eyes at Matt, who immediately shut up. I could tell there was bad blood between Mello and Near but I wasn't sure what had happened. "But all that changed when someone moved away to America to become a mafia leader." Matt said bitterly. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a bitch Matt, that happened years ago." Mello said.

"Five years ago you left, two years ago you returned needing medical attention." Matt said. Alisa raised a perfect eye brow at Matt.

"Bitter much." She teased.

(Near's Pov)

I pushed my office doors open and walked in. Mello was standing by my desk, touching my Mello doll.

"Some people would find this a tad bit gay." Mello said with amusement. I shut my office doors and walked over to my desk, standing next to him. I took the doll from his hands and put it back where I needed it.

"Why are you here?" I asked annoyed. Hasina had woken me early after a long tiring night, not that Mello needed to know that.

"You had kickass girls save me and Matt so now we're here." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said sarcastically. "Why are you in my office?" Mello nodded and sat on my desk, facing me.

"I hear you're married." I shook my head cautiously.

"I'm with a girl, it's serious. Why?" Mello grasped my throat. I gasped and immediately grabbed his wrist. "Mello!" I exclaimed.

"Because I kinda missed the old times." Mello growled. I held his wrist and coughed.

"I haven't." I kicked Mello in the shin and he dropped me. I held my throat and coughed a few more times.

"Now if I try anything your girlfriend will beat me senseless." I looked up at Mello.

"I think you're safe." I told him with a small smirk. Mello slammed his hands on either side of me and got in my face.

"Don't you miss it Near?" He whispered. "I know you lie there at night and think about it, dream about it."

"Well I haven't forgotten, I was thirteen years old, traumatic time." I told him, unthawed by his closeness. "But I will never do it again."

"Do you regret it?" He asked. I stared at him intently. Of course I regretted it; I regretted everything I ever allowed. Mello laughed darkly. "But you loved it."

"Every second of it." I told him truthfully.


End file.
